


有一天，Sebastian的脑袋上突然冒出一对耳朵

by wpontiff



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 猫化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff





	有一天，Sebastian的脑袋上突然冒出一对耳朵

1.  
Chris Evans抱着自己的被子睡得正酣的时候突然被一阵敲门声惊醒……他迷糊了一会儿，敲门声变得有节奏，“砰砰砰”，“Chris？”，“砰砰砰”，“Chris”……这样。  
如果不是坚信自己在片场的话，他会认为自己被邀请去参演生活大爆炸了。当然，怯懦又急迫地呼喊着他名字的声音听起来像他害羞的联合主演而不是Sheldon。  
于是他甚至来不及找拖鞋不过来得及脱掉皱巴巴的T露出自己健硕的肌肉还特意路过门口对着镜子露出性感又慵懒的表情拉开了门，“嘿……唔！”  
开门猝不及防，Sebastian本来应该敲在门上的手惯性来不及收，直直地敲在了他的左胸上……他下意识地就缩了胸捂住可怜兮兮的乳头，笑容依旧维持灿烂：“Hello？？？”  
但是怎么看怎么像刚被调戏的良家妇男。  
而“花花公子”Sebastian一脸迷茫地盯着自己的手指像是在回忆触感……脸上纯良又呆滞的表情根本不配做一个playboy啊我说！  
Chris觉得自己手掌下的乳头肯定硬起来了……该死的，一定是手心有汗的关系，才不是眼前这个人碰了一下的关系呢！  
硬错了地方不是？  
嗷！Sebastian穿着帽衫！  
Sebastian穿着帽衫还带着帽子！  
等等，帽衫不是有帽子吗？为什么还要带一个帽子？  
而且这个帽子戴得松垮垮的……Chris Evans另外一只没有捂胸的手大咧咧（才不是装！是因为我和Sebby的relationship就是这么好！）拿掉了还在回忆刚才电光火石间发生的一切的你知道的，脑容量总是不够的Sebastian的牛仔帽子……  
然后，他的脑容量也不够用了。  
因为，如果，他，真的，没有，看错……  
Sebastian Stan，那个曾经站在他旁边尿尿还被他装作不小心看过小唧唧的男人，男人，人……的脑袋，在帽子离开其实很小因为脸颊看起来比较大的头的那一刻……  
一双棕色，尖尖上带着一点儿黑的耳朵受惊般地竖了起来。  
噢，还颤抖了几下，像从雨中冲进咖啡店，抖动浑身水珠的小猫咪的耳朵一般……  
Sebastian，有了耳朵。  
他脑海里因为这个认知而停止了转动。  
不过值得庆幸的是，这次硬的地方终于对了。  
悲哀的是，他穿着短裤。  
幸运的是Sebastian还没有回过神来。  
悲哀的是，从健身房出来的Scarlett擦着毛巾走了过来。  
幸运的是她的注意力没有那么敏锐，因为她居然没有发现Sebastian的异状。  
悲哀的是……“嘿，Chris Evans，性致不错啊！！”强悍又美艳的女人对着他的下体吹着口哨。

 

2.  
漂洋过海“人生地不熟”的罗马尼亚小可怜本来是来找他——正直英俊阳光善良值得信赖的主演Chris Evans求助的，结果，在Scarlett照例想揉上Sebastian的软毛时，“嗷”的一嗓子……  
现在，Chris Evans的房间被围得水泄不通。  
就连酒店打扫卫生的阿姨都站在人群之外蹦跳着想一窥究竟。  
Scarlett将Sebastian护在了身后，依旧光着身子的Chris被排挤到了一边，他觉得这一刻就算自己将短裤脱了跳“江南style”估计大家都不会理他了呜呜呜。  
是来找我的好吗？！！！  
Anthony抱臂一脸严肃：“居然……”  
“四只耳朵！！”他一脸的叹为观止：“Sebastian，你挖耳洞的时候估计不会太方便，”黑人蹦越着，在Scarlett防护不及的时候飞速地拍了一下Sebastian的肩膀：“Call me！”  
“我在想……”化妆部的Sara一本正经：“下面那一对还好……上面那一对，要怎么戴护耳。”  
“对！我们应该打电话给生产厂商！”道具组的糙汉子赞同地点点头：“带上肯定会滑落啊！原本的护耳设计不科学！”  
“等等，说到护耳……”替身演员颤抖着手掏出iPod，“你现在可以用两副耳机了呢！想一想！很cool！！！”  
“不是啊！”另外一个替身演员震惊地张大嘴：“如果这么说的话，那一对耳朵有听觉吗？如果有，不塞住的话……下面耳朵进去的声音会不会从上面冒出来！”  
“等等！他会不会是两倍听觉？比如我刚才悄无声息放的屁他其实都听到了？！”后勤的Bobby一说完话，他身边的人都叫嚷着避开了些。  
Sebastian弱弱地从Scarlett身后露出半张脸：“不好意思，没有听到哦……不过，我闻到了诶！”  
四周的咒骂声更大了，因为他们昨天晚上的晚餐很多洋葱做配菜……sad。  
“那个，我可以摸一摸吗？”Robert Redford一脸渴盼地从人群中发出声音，随即，所有人几乎都放下了捂着口鼻的手，一脸祈求地看着Scarlett。  
Chris很快把自己望向Sebastian的眼神给收了回来，是时候拯救世界啦！！！  
他的手拿起自己放在一旁的手机，装模作样地接通：“导演？”  
“今天不拍？为什么？”  
“什么？！您的手变成了熊掌？！！”  
“OMG！！！”该死的，为什么都看过来而不是都跑出去？！难道我还要加量？！“你说什么！！！”  
“好的！”他将声音放低到在这个掉一颗针都清晰可闻的房间里大家都能听到的程度：“你弟弟突然长出了鱼尾巴？！你说，他！是！美！人！鱼！！？”  
“好的！”他转身看了众人一眼，随即将自己缩成一团，声音更低：“放心，我一定不会告诉别人的。”  
再转身回来的时候，房间里只剩下冷笑着看他的Scarlett和一脸兴奋的Sebastian：“Chris，你可以将你的帽衫借给我穿一下吗？”  
“我好想去看真实的美人鱼！”那个人的小耳朵在头顶颤动，跃跃欲试，像见了鱼干的猫咪。

 

3.  
“砰砰砰”  
“Chris！”  
“Chris Evans！！”  
“别躲在里面不出声，我知道你在家！”  
Chris无奈地看了一眼将自己蜷成一团缩在沙发上的Sebastian，后者鼓了鼓脸，轻手轻脚地走到了门口，还小心翼翼避开了路上可能出现的鞋子，甚至下脚的时候是踩着地板的纹路……猫一样，就在Chris认为他一张口就是一声“喵”的时候，罗马尼亚小猫咪小声地说：“导演，他不在哦！”  
“Sebastian？”  
“砰砰砰！”  
“Sebastian Stan？给我开门！快，给你加薪，加戏，拍片，从此你可以出任superstar，迎娶高富帅，走上人生的巅峰……”  
小猫咪歪着头一脸的迷惑，Chris Evans觉得还不如说加餐来的实在，他们已经在这间房间躲一天了。  
小猫咪扭头可怜兮兮地看着Chris，后者心里暗爽不已，走到门边挤着Sebastian的肩膀，声音中气十足：“导演，他也不在！！”  
莫名其妙被围观还莫名其妙被围观的人一脸失望地说怎么没有长出熊掌的导演：“……”

 

4.  
长了耳朵的Sebastian，咳咳，长了猫耳的Sebastian特别喜欢跟着他。  
不是粘，而是莫名其妙的。  
Chris起身喝水的时候对方会受惊似的瞪大眼，在看到他的去向时眼睛瞪得很圆，一动不动，可是在Chris刚端起水杯喝下一大口……他就那样突然地悄无声息地出现在自己背后！  
“噗……”  
小猫咪被喷了一头的水，于是Chris真的有幸亲眼目睹猫咪甩头……耳朵尖的水珠晃动着，晃动着……顺着耳骨滚落了进去。  
他下意识地就想伸手去擦，刚触碰上呢Sebastian受惊地跳开，小耳朵竖了起来，似乎那旁边的软毛都……抖着炸开了似的，圆圆的眼睛瞪大防备地盯着他。  
“我只是……”他的解释很快被Sebastian接下来的动作给震了回去，因为，小猫咪开始用手抹脸。  
不是擦脸……而是用手掌，像是真的猫咪给自己洗脸那样，非常可爱又笨拙的，清理着脸上的水珠，然后抬着眼，像是想看清自己脑袋上的状况般的，手掌在额前湿漉漉的碎发上揉搓着……  
Chris现在是除了心，浑身上下都硬了起来！就连呼吸都会变得粗重！我的天……不行，不行！！  
该死的！！  
我必须去Amazon买猫尾巴，要配套……呜呜……  
一定要配套！！！  
控制控制！！！  
可一个小时后当他拉开卫生间门看着Sebastian又是嫌弃又是迷茫地站在门口，看到他出来，嗅了嗅鼻子，一脸的不开心但……眼里一丝因为他出现一闪而过的亮光时，他还是没能忍住！  
几乎颤抖着将人搂进自己怀里的！  
怎么能这么可爱！！  
呜呜……  
猫咪显然惊了一下，挣扎了一会儿，就自己挪了挪姿势，还将脑袋放在了他的肩膀上，声音又粘又软：“摸摸。”  
“嗯？？”他心如鼓噪，颤抖着在猫咪的脸颊上亲了一口，“还要吗？”  
下一刻猫咪一爪子（一掌）拍开了他。

 

4.  
因为：  
么么＝亲亲。  
摸摸≠么么。  
所以：  
摸摸≠亲亲。

 

5.  
罗马尼亚猫咪喜欢站在窗口眼神随着落在窗台的鸟儿动作而动作；  
喜欢在食盘被Chris讨好的笑着推过来的时候，一脸不开心地闻一闻色香味，第一条就被判了死刑的食物，然后一脸不情愿地吃一点点，真的只吃一点点。虽然最后也会委屈脸向Chris道谢；  
他更喜欢在Chris吃东西的时候怔怔地盯着Chris看，嫣红的嘴唇半张着，可能是不明白同样“屎”一样的东西为什么自己吃不下而Chris可以吃那么香；  
背部是他承认的最愿意被抚摸的地方，噢，Chris Evans，当你的手掌已经顺着曲线优美的背脊滑到腰际的时候请千万控制住不要再往下了，不管多么的诱人；  
不承认的舒服区域是他的后脖颈，在某次，猫咪看电视看得入神的时候，Chris规矩地帮人顺着后背没有的毛毛，小心翼翼地揉捏上了人家的后脖子，猫咪舒爽地闭上了眼，甚至还轻哼出了声，最后怎么睡着的都不知道……  
所以第二天他不承认自己很喜欢被摸那个地方，哼，  
没关系，猫咪一直比较傲娇的。  
猫咪现在最喜欢的地方……Chris的脚背。他在看电视的时候会坐在上面，小耳朵就在Chris的眼前晃动，勾引着他的快要决堤的控制欲；  
还有Chris的肩膀，有时候他会无意地靠着，虽然过后会懊恼地脸红；  
当然，还有Chris的膝盖，好几次无意识地躺在上面睡着了呢！  
后背也是他喜欢的地方！！至少在Chris突出重围出去采买的那一次，Chris回来以后他的猫咪（咳咳）亦步亦趋很久，最后小心翼翼地在他结实的后背上蹭了蹭脸……  
虽然他本来期待的是拥抱呢！  
当然还有手……比如现在，已经洗完澡的猫咪坐在他身边，背脊弓了起来，视线若有似无地扫过他的手，脸上的表情明晃晃地写满了：“快来摸我啊！你的手闲着干什么！快点快点快点！！！”

 

6.  
摸上人家的耳朵，头顶上那一对，Chris Evans给自己找的理由是像没刹住车那样，没收住手。  
当然，猫咪趴在他膝盖上，脑袋放在他的大腿上，呼吸轻浅地睡着，露出半张白生生的脸，还有穿着他短裤依然遮掩不住的肉呼呼的屁股，还有触手可及的背脊……和软趴趴的垂下去几乎要挨着深棕色头发的耳朵……如果我犯了什么错，肯定是敌人（诱惑）太大！！  
他Chris Evans，被敌对势力抓住了！  
第一天，给他千万美金，他没有投降；  
第二天，各种酷刑全部往他身上招呼他也没有投降；  
第三天……敌人使用了长了猫耳朵的Sebastian Stan，什么也不说，就只是扔到他身边……  
他，招了。  
第四天，他还想……  
呜呜。  
敌人就是他心里滋长许久的欲望啊……  
哎！！！  
他的手心因为柔软又奇特的触感而颤抖，两只小耳朵温顺地随着他手心的动作而低伏下去，在他手心过后，又小小地冒起来……于是他开始乐此不疲地摸来摸去……  
呜呜，终于知道为什么这个人不许别人碰他的耳朵了！  
不是在保护自己而是在保护别人！  
会上瘾啊同志们！！！  
“唔……”猫咪惺忪地睁了眼，晃了晃脑袋换了个姿势。  
Chris的手飞快地缩到了一边，甚至面无表情地看向电视……  
然后他的手被拉住了，下一刻，被放到了一个毛茸茸的脑袋上，那一对小耳朵就在他手掌下面，还转动着脑袋蹭着他手心……  
嗷！！！！  
Chris Evans，男，被萌卒。

 

FIN。

 

短番。  
五分钟后，他发现猫咪的脸正对着他的下体。  
然后他的家伙就像他膨胀的欲望一下膨胀起来。  
这可不好！  
因为很快，被他摸着小脑袋的睡觉的猫咪吸了吸鼻子疑惑地睁了眼……  
Chris Evans，男，今天晚上也过得很尴尬呢！！！

 

真fin。


End file.
